An insulated glazing unit often includes two facing sheets of glass separated by an air space. The air space reduces heat transfer through the unit, to insulate the interior of a building to which it is attached from external temperature variations. As a result, the energy efficiency of the building is improved, and a more even temperature distribution is achieved within the building. A rigid pre-formed spacer is typically used to maintain the space between the two facing sheets of glass.